scoot_labsfandomcom-20200215-history
J Norris
'''J Norris '''is the adopted son of Chuck Norris and a sentient letter. He was created by Wattpad user Jeigh. History The Letter J J is seen wandering in the forest, reasons unclear. He soon encounters Shrekman, who attempts to molest him. Chuck Norris intervenes and eats the ogre alive, before dying. John Cena soon appears and revives Chuck, and this leads to Chuck adopting the letter. He later attends high school, with Shrek being his teacher. A Drecker bully appears to bully him, which makes him tear up as he is really a pansy. Shrek, Dwayne Johnson , and Big Smoke come to his rescue. The Drek worshipper pleads for mercy, but is eaten by Shrek. Soon after this, he bumps into Bill Cosby, who is the sex ed teacher, as he is smoking weed. Slender Man appears out of the blue and kidnaps Bill. Shrek rushes after him, and so does J. However, it is too late and Gorr'Rylaehotep had already absorbed his powers. He then restrains J and Shrek with his tentacles, before being shot at by Donald Trump (and surviving). He father arrives and is relieved to see J. They share a hug, but Drek soon intervenes. Chuck pulls out an AK-47 and shoots Drek's left testicle. The Return of J J had fled from the school sometime after the events of the school shooting, apparently due to Bill Cosby vomiting a scary teddy bear. Chuck finds him, on a mountain (that is home to Vault 367). After reuniting, Chuck soon draws his attention to the vault. While he attempts to open it, Shrek appears next to J. The vault opens, and he uses magic to make himself a gas mask. He, Shrek, and J enters the vault. J is spooked by a rat, and flees from the group. He soon finds himself up against a wall, which produces a strange whispering. He then finds a paper, and an empty room. As he enters, he is attacked by a disturbing creature, while a geiger counter goes off because of it's sigma radiation. Soon, another creature (presumed to be Slender Man) intervenes, seemingly saving him. It battles with the Rake, while trying to cover J in tentacles. Of course, he struggles. It is presumed that the Slender won, and took him to the Fourth World. The Return of J: The Return J finds himself in an interrogation room, with a television set on the table. After he musters up enough strength, he turns to the t.v. It is static, until Chuck's face with his eyes crossed out flashes onto the screen. Someone (or something) bangs on a door in the room, which opens by itself. There is a tree inside, with an corpse nailed onto it, along with a page stuck onto it's skull. It reads "turn around". After seeing that the body twitched, he decided to turn around. He then found himself in a forest, which appears to be Slender Man tricking him into thinking he is free. J sits down, collecting himself. He is then confronted by HABIT, who asks him if he has seen a tall guy with a suit. J says no, and HABIT is obviously disappointed and runs away. He then encounters another wanderer of the Fourth World, a scientist of the SCP Foundation. J confronts him, and the scientist believes he is having an LSD trip. J somehow convinces him that he is real. They then explain themselves to eachother. However, the peace comes to an end when Berry B. Benson teleports there. The scientist declares war on the bee, and they fight it out in a bloody Bee vs Human war. J backs away, watching the fight. He bumps into another being, who teleports them to the real world. After the being disappears, J encounters Spider Man (as Chuck had saved him earlier), and he leads J and Berry to Butt-In-Burg. There, Peter collapses, as he has not eaten in days and cannot produce webbing without nutrients and protein. J decides to carry him, but SCP-682 appears to be attacking the city, Chuck Norris fighting it off. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male